Confusion
by bleachfreak65
Summary: It was all going horribley wrong,Momo had been stabbed...by me!Then as i fell it a went dark."Aizen!" i awoke with a start...Momo's alive and im a normal kid! What the hell is going on! A/Nbad at summary R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion**

**Prologue:**

**The end or not?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the bleach under my sink I do not own the anime or manga in any way**

I looked at Momo, I had just been tricked into stabbing her by Aizen… No tricked or not, it was my fault! Then I felt an intense pain in my shoulder, had I just been stabbed? As I slowly looked up, to my horror I saw Aizen with a glinting red stained sword and the biggest smile on his face. "Damn… you… Ai..zen."As I fell I slowly faded from consciousness. The last thing I did was put Momo on top of me so she wouldn't be hurt when we fell. I awoke with a start, "AIZEN!" Then I heard beeping… Then wait a second.. Where am I? When I took notice of my surroundings I saw an alarm clock and a typical human boys' room along with a Karakura Highschool uniform. "What the hell?" I also noticed I was wearing pajamas. I turned off the alarm and saw the time, I didn't know what was going on but there was no Momo or Aizen or even Hyourinmaru. I tried to enter my inner world but failed, why? Was Hyourinmaru not letting me in? At any rate if I was going to get any information I'll have to find Kurosaki and then head for Soul Society. I put on my uniform and got my basic preparations ready. Then I headed for Karakura High. On my way a LOT of people stared, especially the girls. When I got there I saw Kurosaki and ran over. "Kurosaki, what happened with the battle? Where's Hinamori? And why are you staring?" He was looking at me like an idiot, "Umm, if by battle you mean the soccer game then we won, I don't know about Hinamori, and I'm staring because you shouldn't be walking." "What the hell do you mean?" "Well, you hurt your leg during the game so you had to leave early and I was told you broke it. Besides when DON'T you know about Hinamori?" "What about the hollow? The battle with Aizen!" "Well your acting weird I just told you Aizen and his team, the Hollows, lost. Are you ok?" "Never mind, bye." And with that I left a bug eyed death berry in search of Momo. When I got to the nurse's office I saw her in a bed with a bandage looking out the window. "Are you ok, Hinamori?" She looked over and smiled, "Yeah, after all you just missed the ball and hit me by accident. Wow, you look really pale. Are you ok, Shiro-chan?" That's when it hit me, this is the complete opposite of what was happening.

Just what the hell was going on?

A/N Sorry it's short and I know I should be working on my other one but I just got this burst of inspiration. Well hope you liked it plus the review button looks fun to press doesn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

Chapter 2:

Explanation? Where?

"Shiro-chan? Why are you staring like that?" this….was to shocking….I….the room was

spinning. "s-sorry hinamori I-ill be r-right back" I ran….and ill admit it, I was scared. I

didn't want to admit it but I felt weak, without my shinigami powers I was defenseless all

that power ive been working towards is gone..right now im just a powerless human boy.

No! hitsugaya toshiro get your damn head in the game will ya? I stopped running and

decided to think,ive been cut off from my powers…which means no soul

society…everyone here is clueless….I was in karakura town….who could possibly know

what happened? The answer…urahara kisuke,hes my greatest ally right now. So I started

running to uraharas wishing I could simply shunpo there,then I was out of breath? Oh

ya..this is a gigai I cant run like normal. So when I reached uraharas it was about mid

afternoon, I walked inside and he came from around the corner with a very serious look

on his usually smirking face "hitsugaya-kun..I take it you still remember as well?" I

nodded, "urahara what happened?" hes sat down and motioned for me to take a seat, I

happily obliged "so I guess I was right" "about what?" "you,right before everything

changed you exploded with a extremely intense spiritual energy….it was so intense even

I could only barely stand, do you remember what ichimaru-san said to you when you first

fought him?" "ya it was "as expected of the heavenly guardian said to come around every

couple of hundred years" like that" in all honesty, I had never really thought much on

that, I figured it was some kind of random sarcastic comment to rile me. "that's just it, ever

since you appeared in rukongai soul society had been worried of you, that's why

matsumoto-san appeared that night, your spiritual energy, if not controlled, could have

killed very many. they wanted you to learn to control it as soon as possible, it was quickly

suspected that you were this guardian, it was confirmed when you awoke

hyourinmaru,only the guardians have ever awoken that sword,kusaka is an example of

what happens when you're energy leaks onto someone constantly for a long time, that's

why they had you kill him, otherwise he would be a danger to himself as well as his fellow

shinigami. hitsugaya-kun,I believe that you have always had this energy stored deep inside

you and in the moment where you were dying it was unleashed, with the purpose of

making you you're own ideal world." "that doesn't make sense! If this is my perfect world

why aren't I a shinigami?" "think, you only became one for hinamori-san yes? Then have

you ever thought that if the world was normal for you, she would be safe and you

wouldn't need that power?" that struck home…the sad thing was…it was true. Deep

down I had wanted a normal world. Now I have it…but… "what about the world I was

in?whats going to happen?" "I believe you created a world where you,hinamori and your

closest friends are normal, but the rest of it is still happening even the war with aizen you

just aren't there to see it." that was like a smack in the face, how could I be so selfish? If I

was the heavenly guardian how could I abandon them? And take away kurosaki? "urahara

kisuke…is there anyway to reverse it?" "only one…and its theoretical only" "I don't care

ill take it" "very well then, lets go" he stood up and walked over to the mat, lifted it, and

opened the hidden door leading to the training grounds. "are you sure your ready?"

"yes…now more then ever" ands so we went.

**A/N sorry I don't have a editor if you want to be my editor go ahead and send me your email and ill email you my work for editing, I had no internet I deeply apologize for the delay and enjoy**


End file.
